Winter Wonderland
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Christmas holidays have begun and Terence just wants to be alone and relax reading a good book. Adrian doesn't quite agree. Is this how friends are made? / Terence/Adrian friendship.


Winter Wonderland

Summary: Christmas holidays have begun and Terence just wants to be alone and relax reading a good book. Adrian doesn't quite agree. Is this how friends are made? Terence/Adrian friendship.

* * *

 _Thick blanket of snow_

 _Snuggling the flowerbeds_

 _With a winter wrap_

– _from the poem 'Winter' by Jan Allison_

* * *

It was that special time of the year again.

The Christmas holidays had just begun. Christmas decorations dangled from the Slytherin common room's ceiling, enchanted snow fell and disappeared before even touching the floor, and some older student had even charmed mistletoe over the hallway to the girls' dormitories for fun.

Terence sighed with content. He sat alone in front of the fireplace, his legs crossed, and a plain olive green sweater over his dress shirt. He enjoyed the silence. Only a few students were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas and it was more than fine with him.

Winter and the damned holidays were such a pain, Terence thought. He adjusted the pillows before opening his book. They were nothing more than the useless nonsense of Christmas spirit, horrible carols playing everywhere, cold and snow, and food that gave him an upset stomach. Oh joy.

He liked a moment of peace and now he was getting it. The common room was empty and he had the best spot – the armchair in front of the fireplace, where it wasn't too hot or too cold and the lightning was the best for reading – all for him. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Or so he had hoped.

"–O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way!"

Terence cringed inwardly when the younger Slytherin barged in the common room, singing 'Jingle Bells' horribly out the tune. Some kids just don't have manners, thought Terence and he decided to ignore the second-year student. He hoped he wouldn't be bothered by him.

Unfortunately, Adrian Pucey didn't quite agree with that.

"Hey, Seeker!" he chirped cheerfully and walked to Terence.

"I have a name," drawled Terence, holding his book closely. He repressed the urge to groan when Adrian tilted his head in confusion. Apparently his name hadn't yet been memorized by him. "It's Terence Higgs," Terence said slowly.

Adrian grinned, completely oblivious to the tone. "Cool. I'm Adrian Pucey."

"I know," Terence said with a subtle eye roll.

"So," Adrian began, "you're reading?"

"As you can see," said Terence calmly. He hoped Adrian would just go away and leave him alone. But since Adrian apparently wasn't going anywhere, Terence turned the page and tried to shut out the unwanted presence on his right side.

"Would you go ice-skating with me?" Adrian asked after a moment of silence. Terence raised a brow and glanced at Adrian, who added, "I heard the ice is thick enough."

"No thank you," Terence stated as he turned back to his book.

Nevertheless, Adrian was smiling widely. "Or, you know, ride a sled down the roof?" he said brightly. "The Ravenclaws made a slide down from the top of the Astronomy Tower – they even had Flitwick's permission!"

"Dangerous outdoor activities, as if Quidditch isn't enough," Terence grumbled and finally closed his book, as it was impossible to even try concentrating on it while Adrian was talking. "What makes you think I want to end up with broken bones?"

"You can always grow them back?" Adrian suggested happily.

"Yes, Skele-Gro poisoning was exactly what I was looking for," Terence snorted and stood up. "And to be honest–" Terence glanced at Adrian icily, "–I don't really care for your company, Pucey, so if you could just scuttle away."

Adrian looked hurt. "Oh."

Terence grimaced. So now he was the bad guy. Christmas holidays, and winter in general, were making him frustrated and he had just wanted to be alone with his book, without having to tolerate jolly people and forget how it was snowing outside. But Adrian just stood there, waiting.

"I'm just sick of winter, okay?" Terence said, trying to explain himself. "Snow, and cold, and blizzards, and people, and cold, and snow… Did I mention cold? Suffice it to say I hate winter. It has nothing to do with you. Really."

Why was he telling that to a kid? He didn't need to prove anything to Adrian, but for some reason it was easy, and somehow even nice, to tell it straight out. To just say he hated winter, instead of reciting a list of lame excuses of why he preferred staying indoors and away from everything Christmassy.

"I'd rather sleep for three months. Like a bear. Or a flower," he added with a sigh.

"But what about Christmas?" Adrian asked curiously. "And New Year?"

"I've never been one for winter holidays," Terence admitted.

"But you would also be missing my birthday," said Adrian nonchalantly.

"And when's that?" Terence asked.

Apparently he had sounded interested enough because Adrian's face lit up like a child's – which he was, compared to taller and more mature Terence – on a Christmas morning. Adrian hadn't expected the question, Terence could see it.

"Tomorrow," said Adrian.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Terence with a raised brow.

Adrian shrugged casually but Terence felt a twinge in his heart. Practically the whole school was empty. Yet there was Adrian, waiting for his birthday to come. Screw Christmas and New Year, this was a completely different matter.

"We can hang out," Terence said with a lot less reluctance than he had expected having when it came to dealing with people. He was a bit hesitant to leave his book unattended on the side table, even though he knew no one would probably touch it. He straightened his collar and gave a small smile. "It's not like I have anything better to do. I'll just fetch my coat and scarf and–"

"We don't have go outside!" Adrian said quickly. "Just… just a walk around the castle would be great. Or a trip to the kitchens! We could drink hot chocolate and complain about winter!"

Terence chuckled at Adrian's enthusiasm. "Don't you like winter, Adrian?"

Adrian beamed as they walked out the common room. "I do! I just thought you wouldn't want–"

"It's okay to like winter," Terence said, "and Christmas. A cup of hot chocolate would do some good, though."

"The kitchens it is! We're happy tonight," Adrian sang, "walking in a winter wonderland!"

"You never shut up, do you?" Terence scoffed almost playfully.

"I like talking." Adrian grinned, pushing his hands into his pockets. "It's just hard to get anyone to listen to me."

"I see." Terence nodded. His lips twitched upwards. "You don't really have friends, do you?"

"Not many," Adrian laughed. "Okay, well, there's Miles, but he's a quiet one so I think it bothers him when I try talking to him but because I really, really like talking a lot–"

"Shut it, Pucey, or you'll be the one needing Skele-Gro," Terence said, cutting Adrian off. "I don't want to bash your face into a wall before I've had that hot chocolate."

Adrian theatrically zipped his mouth and tossed away the key.

Terence rolled his eyes. Who could know that few years later this was what he would be telling when asked how he met his best friend?

* * *

For QLFC Round 7 – Potions Class

Chaser 3: Skele-Gro

Optional Prompts:

3\. (poem) 'Winter' by Jan Allison

4\. (colour) olive

11\. (word) special

Thanks for betaing, Jor. You're awesome!


End file.
